


Meeting

by emenerd



Series: November Robin Reverse Drabble and Ficlet Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy, between teenagers, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emenerd/pseuds/emenerd
Summary: Bruce and Talia Al Ghul met at the League of Assassins headquarters.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: November Robin Reverse Drabble and Ficlet Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533806
Kudos: 9





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of the alternate universe part of the Robin Reverse series.

When Bruce was 17, he left Gotham City for the first time.

Two months later, he was recruited by Ra’s Al Ghul.

When Talia was 18, she joined her father at the headquarters of the League of Assassins.

Two months later, she was told to train her father’s newest potential heir.

Bruce excelled training with her, and she enjoyed spending time with him They were young and passionate. Love grew between them. They had known each other for three months when they fell into bed. It wasn’t the last time. A year and a half later, they had a child.


End file.
